


Technodad

by striderchild



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Wholesome, mcyt - Freeform, technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderchild/pseuds/striderchild
Summary: I heard too much Tommy smut so I needed my favorite headcanon to save me
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Technodad

**Author's Note:**

> okay, context for how this headcanon works for me  
> He lived in a village, but when he was out at his treehouse, there was an enderman attack, and he was the only one who survived. The Dream Team did clean up on the village and found him. And instead of asking Wilbur to be dad they ask the emotionally unavailable pig king like that was smart. But it works out, he doesn't kill Tommy.

Tommy woke up with tears down his face. The nightmares had gotten bad again. Wiping at his face, he got up, heading to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge, after a moment pulling out the milk and pouring it in the mug. Waiting by the microwave as he warmed it. 

He felt his chest tighten as he felt alone. The second the microwave went off, he grabbed the warm milk and headed through the castle to Techno's room. It took him longer than he'd liked, but he got there. He stood out there anxiously for a moment, about to knock on the door but, pausing until he heard Techno's voice from inside the room. 

"What do you need Tommy, you already woke me up."

It never took a lot to wake up Techno. He was a very light sleeper. It had forced Tommy to learn to be almost silent when he'd get up at night. 

"I.... had a nightmare, dad..." He said quietly, hoping he wouldn't be mad at him. 

Techno heard him say dad and figured it had to be serious. He rubbed his tired eyes before yawning. 

"Come in, Tommy." Tommy opened the door, walking in carefully. Heading to the bedside table and setting his mug of cocoa down before quickly climbing into bed with Techno, hugging him while snuggling into his chest. Beginning to snivel and tear up. Techno's face softened and held him close. 

"What's wrong, Tommy....?" 

Tommy's hair slowly became messy as he nuzzled into his chest, hugging Techno tighter as he cried. 

"I... I Had a nightmare about the village again and...." his throat went tight as he tried to talk through the tears, getting more upset. "Dad, are you sure I wasn't supposed to die with everyone else...?" 

Techno felt a sense of panic as Tommy asked this, pulling him closer, playing with his hair soothingly. 

"Tommy, of course not... what would I have done without you around... of course not, of course not.." 

Tommy tried to wipe his tears away so Techno wouldn't worry as much, hiccuping through the tears. 

"I-I'm sorry, Dad..." 

"oh, no, no, no, no, no, there's nothing to apologize for Tommy. You haven't done anything wrong..." he pushed some hair out of Tommy's eyes, smiling gently at him. "Hey.. want to brush my hair to calm down..?" 

Tommy had always really liked brushing and playing with hair... But he also really liked having short hair, so the easiest solution came to playing with Techno's hair.

Tommy sat up, yawning softly as Techno reached for his hair bush, sitting himself up and handing the brush off to Tommy. Tommy sat behind him and slowly got all the tangles and knots out of his long pink hair before just enjoying running the brush through it, zoning out from the comfort of the motion. 

After a little sitting there, Techno had felt the brushing stop. Wondering what the blond was doing, he sat up, slowly turning his head to look at him. 

"Oh, Tommy..." he cooed gently, seeing the boy had fallen asleep mid-brush stroke. 

He got up carefully as to not stir him. Taking the brush from him and placing it back on the nightstand. Techno gingerly picked up the boy, an arm under his legs and behind his back. He brought the sleeping boy up to his own room, tucking him in before just standing there a moment. 

"Good night Tommy... " He smiled at the blond, kissing the top of his head before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, it's the survivor's guilt for me. Anyway if you guys want more of this stupid headcanon I'll write some more.


End file.
